


i’ll find you on the other side

by mseleanor333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseleanor333/pseuds/mseleanor333
Summary: It is 1977, the First Wizarding War becomes even more serious for Cynthia May Robinson, 17 year old muggleborn witch getting ready to start her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story will be mostly canon compliant and follow from 1977-1981. Will include wolfstar, jily and the main focus relationship will be marlene x cynthia (original character)
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	i’ll find you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first time doing any sort of writing and this first chapter is extremely short but it’s just to get started!

Cynthia May Robinson, 17 year old muggleborn witch getting ready to start her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was saying her goodbyes before making her way to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Cynthia smiled and waved one last time to her family before walking out of the family home, dragging her trunk closely behind. Once she reached the bottom of the apartment complex and checked she was most definitely alone, she apparated to the train station.

‘ _I need to get better at that_ ’ Cynthia thought to herself as she landed abruptly, feeling rather unwell. Even though she had her apparition license for months now, she still ended up a few streets away from Kings Cross Station.

The sun still managed to make its way through the many clouds and buildings in London on the morning of September 1st 1977. Cynthia’s golden brown skin glowed, complimenting her forest green eyes with her loose brunette curls framing her face as she rushed through the crowds of people.

“There you are!” called out a familiar voice, Cynthia looked over her shoulder to see a grinning Remus Lupin running towards her.


End file.
